


Knuckles

by Nomelah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader is a girl, Smut, another smut work courtesy of me, pre fall of overwatch, reader got into a fist fight, shameless self indulgent smut at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomelah/pseuds/Nomelah
Summary: "All due respect sir, you should see the other guy."You got into a fistfight, and your commanding officer shows up at your room to give medical care. God knows you couldn't.





	

The door slid open, allowing the light from the hallway to flood into your dimly lit room. Your commanding officer stood in the doorway for a second, unmoving as you shakily pulled the bloodied rag away from your knuckles. His expression was unreadable, his features shadowed by his own body, as bright light shone around him. 

You clambered to your feet, dropping the rag before saluting him. Shame coursed through you, and even if you could see his eyes, you wouldn't have met them. He stepped in, slamming the keypad with a fist to shut the door behind him. You winced, but remained in salute. The room was dark again, and your eyes adjusted back to the low light.

"At ease." His deep voice rumbled aggressively in the small room. You dropped your salute, your eyes fixed on the floor. "What the hell were you thinking?" He growled, crossing his arms across his built chest. His stance was wide, making him seem bigger, and the room much smaller. You shrunk back. "Answer."

"I got angry sir." You mumbled. He lifted a brow, narrowing his brown eyes in an accusatory gesture.

"You got angry, so you started a fistfight." You felt your cheeks flush with color and thanked God that your room was dark enough he couldn't see. 

"Yes sir." You whispered, feeling a lump in your throat form. 

"I can't hear you." He growled, his arms dropping. 

"I said yes sir." Your eyes finally met his, and you fought the urge to shrink back under his gaze.

"You know how much paperwork I have to do now? There are the reports for Morrison I need to fill out, and don't forget the paperwork for the UN as to why one of Overwatch's agents assaulted a civilian." His voice dropped a pitch, sounding low and deadly. You held eye contact for a few more painfully long seconds, until it finally became too much for you to bear. You bit your bottom lip, hard enough that you tasted blood. Your CO sighed. "Sit down." He commanded, his voice quiet. You whipped your head up to look at him. He had bags under his eyes, and the lines in his face seemed severe. You say back down onto the bed, trying not to show him just how badly you had been injured. 

He knelt down to pick up the bloody rag, your eyes watching his every move. He turned around, opening the door to your tiny bathroom and flicking on the light. Your gaze rested back on the floor. The faucet was turned on, and you heard him fill up a basin with water. The faucet was turned off, and he came back into the room. He set the basin down on the floor next to your bed and went back to the bathroom. The built man came back holding your first-aid kit and a few clean rags. 

He sat down on the floor in front of you, wringing out the rags in the basin. His hand took yours with more gentleness than you'd have thought possible. You watched nervously as he brought the rag to your bloodied and bruised knuckles. It stung when it finally made contact, and you let loose a gasp of pain, jerking your hand away. He made a huff of annoyance, fixing you with a glare. 

"I can't fix it if you won't let me." He snarled, and you hesitantly gave him your hand again. Your eyes met his, and he slowly put the rag back to your knuckles. He took short strokes while cleaning the cuts, and you fought the urge to draw back your hand. You winced as he hit a particularly tender injury, and he slowed the gentle strokes. Your eyes ran along the details of his face as he stared down at your hand with a concentrated glare. The scar stretching along his cheekbone, and the one that cut through his chin. His honey brown eyes were barely visible beneath his long dark eyelashes. He bit his lip while he cleaned your knuckles. He drew the rag away suddenly, submerging it in the basin and tinting the water pink with your blood. His hand took the rag again, and you watched his face as he wrung it out. 

And then you were met with his eyes. You flicked your gaze away, color rising in your cheeks, as a mumbled apology made its way from your mouth. He took the other hand and started to clean it the same way. 

Time crawled by at a snail's pace. What little light filtered in through your blinds had vanished, submerging the tiny room in complete darkness. Eventually, Reyes stood to turn the lights on, however he kept the light low. You were vaguely aware of nodding off a couple times. Each time you were awoken by the man. 

He dropped the rag into the basin, which was now colored red. He picked up the roll of gauze from the first-aid kit at your feet. You held out your hand, and he held one end in place as he started to wrap your hand up. His eyebrows drew together, and his face was set into a scowl. Suddenly, he drew it too tight, and you gasped, tears coming to your eyes. He looked up with a flash of strange expression on his face. You'd never seen it before. It wasn't apologetic, or startled, but something in between. 

He mumbled something, and then cut the gauze from the roll, holding the end in place as he searched for a pin in the kit. Finally, he pinned the gauze, and moved onto the next hand. 

"Why are you doing this for me? I messed up." You mumbled. His eyes flitted up to meet yours. He grumbled.

"Damn right you did." His stare went back down to your partially wrapped hand. He was quiet for a moment. "Our medic is busy as is. He doesn't have time to deal with your fuck-ups. You got messed up, and you had pitiful first-aid scores during training. I figured I'd keep you from missing a mission because you got an infection due to your incompetence."

He reached for the scissors to cut the gauze. 

"All due respect sir, you should see the other guy." A smirk flashed on his face. 

"I heard you got him hospitalized." You fought back a laugh, but a snort managed to escape. He gave you a stern stare as he pinned the gauze.

"Sorry sir. I didn't think I fucked him up that bad." A laugh left your lips. A smile cracked on his face. He picked up the basin and took it to the bathroom to empty it into the sink. "Thank you sir." You nodded briskly. His head turned to look at you, his eyebrows drawing together again. 

"I'm not done." The sink was turned on, and he filled the basin again. He returned to his spot, putting the basin back down. "Lift your shirt, I want to examine the injuries on your abdomen." 

"I don't have any injuries on my abdomen sir." 

"Then why did you wince when you stood up?" He grumbled. Your face flushed, and you stared down at the floor.

"Sir, I can't get my shirt off, I sustained significant injuries to my to my ribs." You mumbled. Reyes grumbled something before lifting up your Blackwatch tee-shirt. He lifted it up to your shoulders before pulling it up and over your head, and then delicately from your arms. The room felt too hot all of a sudden, and you were suddenly aware of the closeness between your bodies and the lack of clothing. Of course you had to wear a lace bra today. Just to add to how awkward this was already. His bare fingers gingerly traced the perimeter of the large deep purple bruise in your ribs. He seemed to grimace at it, you didn't blame him. You had almost vomited at your first sight of it.

"He packed a punch." You whispered shakily. He nodded, and his fingertips grazed along your ribs, feeling for any displacements or anything out of the ordinary. His touch was warm against your cold skin, and his fingertips left trails of tingles. His head was close enough to your body that you could feel his hot breaths on your ribs. You shivered. He pulled away, seemingly satisfied. Reyes got up to sit next to you on the bed, and he started to examine the cuts on your face. You stared down away from his face while he started to clean a gash cutting through your left eyebrow. You held your breath after he pulled away. His hand gently took your chin to angle your face towards the ceiling. The rag gingerly went to a cut in your bottom lip, and he started to clean it. Time went by all too slowly, and yet too quickly. He drew away, and dropped the rag into the basin, his face remained directed at you, and his eyes met yours. 

"Thank you Reyes." You whispered. The man hesitated for a moment before nodding, his expression hard. But there was something in his eyes. A certain yearning, or sadness maybe. He made a move to stand, but before he could, you slowly edged towards him. He paused in his movements, and you found yourself getting closer. If you continued with this course of action, there'd be no going back. You bit your bottom lip nervously, your eyes remaining glued to his. His eyebrows were pulled down. 

Before you could stop yourself, you were suddenly on his lap, straddling his hips. He held his breath, the same expression on his face. His eyes seared into yours. Tears welled up in your eyes, and you finally closed the distance between your faces, pushing your lips against his. His hands immediately came up to your waist, delicately holding you as your lips moved against his. Reyes' eyes closed, and he deepened the kiss, one hand snaking around to your bare back to draw you flush against his muscled body. Your bandaged hands were on either side of his face, one slid up to pull off his hat and card through his thick black hair. He groaned into the kiss, and you were suddenly aware of the heat between your legs. Your lungs ached for air, but you didn't want to pull away from him. You didn't want to end this. 

Finally, you pulled away, gasping for much needed air. Your pupils were dilated, as were his. The man's sides were heaving as he gulped in air. 

"Reyes, I- I need you." God that sounded so cheesy, but it was true. His only response was a growl,

"Stop fucking calling me that. My name's Gabriel. Use it." A smile spread across your face, and you pushed your swollen lips back to his, as your bandaged hands pulled his shirt up. He broke away for a second while he pulled the shirt off and pulled down your sweatpants. You ungracefully clambered off of him to pull them off, leaving you in only your lace bra and panties. Your body hurt, but you didn't care right now. You needed him. He pulled his pants off, and you climbed back onto him, pushing his back onto the bed behind him. Your body was atop his, your lips on his. His tongue found its way into your mouth, and his hands expertly undid the clasp on your bra, throwing it somewhere across the room. Your lungs were screaming for air again, but you ignored it. His hands found their way to your boobs, and he palmed them, and then expertly he tweaked your nipples, eliciting an excited moan from your parted lips, you pulled away, and his lips went to your neck. He paused suddenly though, and his growling voice pulled you back to reality, however his hands continued their work. 

"Is this a hickey?" He growled, and then his tongue went to the mark on the left side of your neck. His hands trailed down your body, following your curves all the way down to your ass. He groped you, and you groaned, grinding into his body. "Answer." A hand snuck between your legs, pushing your lace panties aside and beginning to explore the new region, it met your slick warmth. A digit was slipped into it, and a breathy, high moan escaped your swollen and abused lips. "Is it?"

"Oh- God yes." His finger curled inside you, rubbing your walls. He slowly began pumping it in and out, sending shivers up your spine. Your hands grasped his shoulders, trying to find a support. 

"Was it McCree?" He growled, adding a digit to your warmth, you gasped, your spine arching and toes curling. 

"Jesse? No. Just some girl at a bar." You groaned, thrusting into his hand. Gabriel paused.

"You're bisexual?" He resumed his fingering, and you had to take a moment to answer.

"Ye-ah." You moaned, your fingers digging into his shoulders. 

"Must have been a sight to see," he whispered huskily, and shivers shot up and down your spine. He slowly drew his hand from your pussy, and pulled your hips down onto his. You could feel his erection through his underwear. He groaned, and you felt a surge of pride. You slowly ground against him, feeling his cock start to get even larger. You leaned forward on his bare torso, your hands on either side of his head.

"Take off our underwear and fuck me Gabe." His pupils dilated, and you could see his canines flash in his smile. 

"Gladly." His hands took grasp of the lacy underwear you had on and before you could make a move, he tore them clean off.

"Asshole." You muttered, grinding against him. He smiled again, and you decided you liked that look. 

He managed to pull his underwear off without having you move off of him. Reyes' dick sprung free, and a nervous excitement welled up in your gut. His huge calloused hands held your hips firmly, lifting you up and onto his cock. You sank down slowly, taking his length in, inch by inch. 

"Holy fuck." You got out, and a loud, deep groan escaped his mouth. You took him in until he was completely sheathed in you. His hands grasped your ass, pulling you up, and then back down onto him. Your hands held tight to his large biceps, digging your fingernails into them. Gabriel pulled you up again, and then down onto his dick. 

"Shit-" he gasped. The pace and force increased, until it was all you could do not to scream in pleasure. The man beneath you struggled for air, his brown eyes clenched shut. You bounced up and down on his cock at breakneck pace, clenching your walls around his enormity. 

His hands grabbed your hips again, and a new urgency was in his movements. He wanted to cum, so did you. God, you were so close. His thrusts suddenly slowed, to deep hard thrusts, until he buried himself back into you, and pulled your bare upper body flush to his. His lips connected with yours, and you clamped your walls around his dick as he came with hot streams of his cum, filling you up completely. White hot pleasure blinded you, and for a few moments you couldn't function.

When you came to, he was still buried deep in you and sucking a hickey into your jawline. His muscular arms held you close. 

"Think you forgot something." Your eyes flicked down, a smirk forming on your face. 

"No." He grunted, and went back to work on the hickey. You smiled, your fingertips tracing swirls into his bare pectorals. Finally, he pulled away, and his lips went to yours for a quick kiss. 

"What, were you trying to outdo the other hickey?" You whispered after he finished his kiss. He growled a yes, and you smiled. "Trust me Gabe, this was better." 

Gabriel eventually left, putting the first-aid kit and basin back away. Any trace that he had been here was removed, save for the bandages and hickey. 

Your phone vibrated on the bedside table. You reached over to grab it, wincing at the pain in your ribs. 

Reyes: 'Thanks.'

You smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the bigger sinner, me for writing this? Or you for reading it? 
> 
> Aight thanks for reading, support and constructive criticism is always welcomed! This was so much fun to write, I might consider adding on, but no promises.


End file.
